My sweetest dish
by Puchii Pyon Pu
Summary: you have this new part-time job at the hospital. and your shift starts when schools out. you were just heading through the halls, but somehow you got yourself into a weird situation with your long time crush Taiyou.. and wait.. are we forgetting about Yuichi-san here? Taiyou X reader Oneshot. hope you like it!


It was just another peaceful day at raimon junior high, the birds are singing, the sun is shining, and the soccer club is having a little match together. "GOAL! NICE SHOOT NISHIKI! KEEP ON THE WORK GUYS!". Okay.. maybe it wasn't that peaceful after all. Your second year senpai Midori-san is cheering the heck out of her soul. "COME ON KARIYA! BLOCK THE BALL! DEFENSE! DEFENSE!" she screamed once again with a mega phone. You were watching her cheering the whole time, and every moves the team makes, the more she screams her lungs out.

While on the other side, your blue haired classmate, Aoi, was trying her best to keep a smile on her face from the red haired senpai of yours while folding some towels. And Akane-senpai is just giggling on the corner of the bench, and taking pictures with flying yellow flowers beside her. you then looked back to the field, watching the ball getting kicked back and forth.. up and down.. side to side, and into the goal.

_Poor ball,those balls sure do need to go to the hospital.. maybe now I know why fifth sector want soccer banded..wait! what am I thinking?! _you though while preparing the orange bottle drink, you calmed yourself down and continue with the drinks. Your always on bottle drink duties cause all of the managers are always busy themselves, Aoi is on towel duties, Midori-san is on some-what cheering duties, and Akane-san is busy taking pictures of the team *cough*shindou*cough*. Not only that, you have a part-time job at the hospital. You gotta go to the hospital everyday after school to make food AND deliver them all by yourself to the patients room. _Just another busy day in my life.._You just sighted and went back to work.

After the school bell rang, the players from the field changed their clothes and went home. "hey (y/n)!" you then turned around and saw the ex-seed. "what is it Tsurugi?" you ask to the ace striker of the team ."Me, and Tenma are doing this new hissatsu shoot together.. so I might be practicing overnight too.." he said to you. You just raised an eyebrow and said "and.. how does that relate with me?", "I might not be able to watch over Nii-san tonight, so? Can you watch him tonight for me?" he replayed.

"sure, I'll ask Fuyuka-san.." and then Tsurugi gave you a light smile, "thank you (y/n)..". and from afar, you could see a brown headed figure behind him waving his hand. "TSURUGI! HURRY UP WILL YA? WE GOTTA COMPLETE THIS HISSATSU TECHINUQUE OR SOCCER MIGHT CRY!" and from that sentence, you figured that he was your soccer-loving classmate, Tenma.

"I'M COMING MATSUKAZE! NOW SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH ALREADY, SHEESH!" and you kinda sweatdropped to his line there.. he's always so soft when it comes to his nii-san, but when it comes to others he just went all rude and stuff like that. "jaa, I'll be going (y/n).." he said as he ran back to Tenma.

"I TOLD YOU TO WAIT AT THE RIVERBANK YOU IDIOT!" you heard from the afar as you walked away.. _oh that Tsurugi, never change.. oh! I forgot! _You remembered, and took a little yellow sack with an orange ribbon tied on it that is filled with chocolate chip cookies.

_I don't want these babies to crumble! I wonder how would Taiyou react when I give him these? Hm.. _you thought while walking across the road.

After a few minutes, you arrived at the hospital. You walked in and looked for Fuyuka-san to give you permission to watch over Yuichi-san. As you search her at the hallways, you saw something popping out of the cornered walls. _What the? _You inched closer to see the mysterious object, it was orange and spicky.. _a new lantern?_ You thought. Your hand stretched out to grab the orange thingy, and when you pulled it…

"AAAH! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! LET GO OF MY HAIR!" you stopped there for a second. _Hair? _You took another step to see what or who did you pull. "Taiyou-kun!" you shrieked as you let go, knowing that it was your longtime crush. "huh?" he turned around and saw you with that shock.

"oh! (y/n)!" he stood up and scratches his head. "what are you doing here?" "I SHOULD BE THE ONE ASKING YOU THAT! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?! YOU SHOULD BE IN BED! WHERE'S FUYUKA-SAN?!" you yelled as he covered he's ears.. "she's probably in my room, got shocked that I switched myself with a soccer ball on the bed.." as Taiyou boldy murmured.

your eye twitched, hearing those words coming out of his mouth. _He switched himself with a ball and ran away?_

You escaped from your daydream of how would a soccer ball tricked a 24 year old lady. "uhum.. anyway, we gotta get you back to your room.. your not suppose to walk cause of your injuries from the match between you and raimon.. not until 8 more days!" you explained. "but I'm already better now! I don't need to wait for another 8 days!" he whined. Then you tried to think of another better reason to make Tayou go back to his bed. Then it snapped! You forgot your cookies! _Maybe this'll make Taiyou-kun go back! Yeah! I'll give it a go!_

"hey~ Ta~i~you~kun~" you said in a tone. "It's a shame that you won't go back to your room, last night I baked these cookies just for you!" you said while showing the cookies. "I was going to give it to you in your room, but cause you don't want to go back, I'll guess I'll give it to someone else~" the moment you said those words, Taiyou froze and started to sweat. It's been awhile since he wants to eat cookies, he's been beggin' you to make some for him everyday! "aww~ such a waste of a good cookie~" you said in a teasing tone.

"alright! Alright! You got me! I'll go to my room!" he said in defeat. "yay~ now come on!" you offered your hand. He stared at you blankly, at your hand, and back to you, at your hand again, and back to you, he then raised an eyebrow. "what's with the hand?" he ask confusedly, "I don't trust you! So I want you to hold my hand, and we'll go to your room together!" you said. Taiyou then got the shocked face, he hold your hand and looks away. "LET'S GO!" you lead, and in the corner of your eye, you can see Taiyou, and he's… Blushing?

_Wait! Don't tell me.. we have the same feelings for each other?! He wasn't blushing when I was talking to him! Why on earth is he blushing?! Or maybe he had a fever?! _You freaked from his reaction.

Suddenly Taiyou stopped, you noticed him stopped and asked "what's wrong Taiyou?"

"um…. My room.. we're here.." he said while pointing to a room that has a name plate of 'Amemiya Taiyou, room number 238'. You blushed that you were so busy daydreaming his reaction that you didn't even pay attention to the halls.

Your sitting there in his room. Not saying a word cause of embarrassement (sorry if I spelled it wrong). While on the other side, Taiyou is on his bed, eating and munching happily through the cookies. You then broke the silent by the sound of your stomach rumbling. "EEH?!" you yelp, aswell blushed harder. _Why did it has to rumble at a time like this?! Why? WHY?and why did I left my box lunch at school? Why? WHY?_

You then heard a giggle from Taiyou. "hehehe.. you forgot to bring your bento again huh?~" he add with a teasing tone. This makes you blush harder, you just embarrassed yourself.. AGAIN!

"t-than wasn't me! It was uh.. um.. a cat! Yeah! A CAT! A BIG PURRING FAT CAT!" you lied. "come on, not that trick again.. I'll tell you what, I'll give you some of my cookies to you~" he said, but you were kinda confuse, he has been begging for weeks just to eat cookies, it's not like he would share it. "but on one condition !" he continued, "your gonna eat it from my mouth~" he place his finger above his lips, winking at you.

"wait..WH-WHAT?!" this time, your face is completely red. "i-I already told you! i-I'm n-not hungry!" you stuttered. But then the voice of your belly keeps on roaring. "I don't think that your belly agrees.." he said. "come on, come over here" he sits on the bed with a cookie in his mouth, "I know your hungry~" he winks.

"i-I already told you I'm not! B-but i-i-if you insist.." you climbed to the bed , closed your eyes and starts munching. As soon as your done, Taiyou places another one into his mouth.

"one more~" he said with the annoying yet seducing tone. "n-no thanks.. I'm good.." you answered. But then you got pulled by Taiyou forcing you to eat. You sighted and closed your eyes again, but when you did, something warm touched your lips.

_Wait a minute, I didn't remember the first one being this warm! _And you then felt being pushed down to the soft bed by the force from your lips.

You opened your eyes and saw Taiyou.. above your body.. pinning you.. and kissing your lips.. you blushed like mad, even redder than an apple! And Taiyou broke the kiss after a few seconds later, "T-T-T-Taiyou.. I-I-I-I-" but before you could finish a sentence, the door creaks and got opened at the wrong time.

Fuyuka-san came in and saw you being pinned by Taiyou, on the bed,blushing while looking at your eyes.. "w-wah! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you guys! I-I'll.. I'll go now!" as she ran away from the room.

Taiyou just sweatdropped at her reaction while you were blushing from red to brighter red! _Great! Now she's gonna tell the whole hospital about this! _You cried in your thought box.

Taiyou then got his eye focused on you again with a slight blush saying, "listen (y/n), I never really cared about those cookies.. I actually planned this the whole time cause, I don't know how to express my feelings to you.. I know you probably hate me right now.. and you're the sweetest girl I have ever met.. (y/n), i-i-i-" you then intrupted his confession to you with a another kiss and said, "I love you to taiyou.."

He then smiled while saying, "thank you (y/n).." and kissed you on the forehead.

But weren't you forgetting something?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OMG! I FORGOT EVERYTHING ABOUT YUICHI-SAN!"


End file.
